Two Years Ago Today
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: It was two years ago today Preston Burke gave Cristina Yang a cup of coffee and started their wirlwind romance. How would he make it a day one Cristina Yang would never forget?


**Simply put, I just wanted to do a Bang fic, I miss this couple so much**. **I'm taking a new risk and doing this in Burke's POV I'll say it's around the mid of season three**

Two years ago today. It's been two years since I slid her a cup of coffee, and later slid myself inside her. It's been two years since I first saw her walk through the halls of Seattle Grace. Not since I remember Miranda Bailey being an intern have I seen a woman with such determination and dedication to the job and program like I have seen in the eyes of Cristina Yang. That alone made me fall in lust with her, but so much more made me fall in love. Her mystique was a close second, there was (and still is) something mysterious about Cristina that no one will probably ever break through. As much as she's narrow minded she's strong willed, and that's what I love about her. From her curly black hair to the bottom of her tiny feet I love her; I may be the heart man but she's the one who has my heart. Today was going to be the day, I don't know how she'd react but this is something that I need to do.

Hearing the familiar tone of her alarm going off, I hit the button on our coffee pot and grabbed the eggs out of the refrigerator. A day like this was indeed rare, probably happens once a year. We're home and it's both our days off, it's like Richard knew that I was going to do this today. I'm not complaining, I rarely get to see Cristina because of our busy schedules, but she understands as do I. I'm the attending trying to be the best and she's the intern trying to fill my shoes; and if any intern could its Cristina Yang

"Is the coffee ready yet" I heard her mumble through her yawn as Cristina dragged her half asleep body to our table near the kitchen. That's her way of saying good morning, very unoriginal but everything about Cristina is unique to say the least.

"It'd be up in a minute, started it when I heard your alarm go off" I answered her question, flipping the eggs I was making before grabbing some bread and putting it in our toaster, pushing it down. "I know how you like fresh coffee in the morning"

"Anytime" Cristina corrected, rubbing her eyes and letting me see a small hint of a smile through her hands and hair "Anytime. Old coffee is shit, tastes like shit, smells like shit, is just complete and total shit" I just scoff at her as she moves the hair that was towards the side of her face so she could look at me. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing honey. I was just wondering how many times you could say that word in one sentence" I smiled, as I leaned over the counter to get a quick kiss before finishing up our breakfast. Putting her eggs and toast on a plate and giving it to her, I turned around to grab the strawberry jam out of the refrigerator and then pouring her a big cup of coffee, black of course, that's how she always likes her first cup.

"You spoil me" she commented, smiling a bit more as I placed the jam and coffee down on the table, going back into the kitchen for my food and coffee. Sitting down, I just watched her eat for a second, her quickly realizing I wasn't eating.

"Uhm, what are you staring at?" she asked between bites of breakfast, taking a glup of her coffee afterwards

"Nothing" I commented, finally taking a small bite of my eggs. In reality I was staring at my world, my everything. She's my heart, mind, body and soul. I'd die for Cristina Yang and not even think twice about it; that's when you know you're truly in love. "I lied, we have to talk"

"Not until my coffee's gone" Cristina coldly responded, giving me an evil eye and sipping out of her cup. She never wants to talk before her first cup, but I just can't wait anymore.

"No, now" I said, raising my voice just a tad as she raised her eyebrow and gave me a confused look. "Listen, two years ago you walked into Seattle Grace, and into my life. You have taken my life and turned it a complete 180. You are stubborn, hard headed; sometimes you can even be obnoxious"

"Burke…"

"Let me finish" I interrupted Cristina, fixing the leg of my pajama pants before I continued "But at the same time that's why I love you. I know you hate the word and what it stands for, but it's the way I describe how I feel about you. You're my world, my everything; I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You'll never find out" Cristina commented, eating some of her toast and looking over at me "So I don't know why you're thinking about this stuff. I'm not going anywhere Burke, I stayed after you got shot and your tremors even helped you cover them up, so why I would leave now?" she made the face and went back to eating; I couldn't help but to just smile. Everytime Cristina thinks she's right she does this face, like she curls up her lips to the side of her mouth and widen her eyes, her facial expression and way of saying "duh" without actually saying it.

"If you know all of this then marry me" I heard her fork drop on the plate and her choke on her coffee before swallowing it.

"And this is why I say no talks before my coffee"

"Cristina Yang you and I are always going to be together, until the day that we die, I know it seems typical to get married, but I want to tell the world that I love you." I slowly got up from the table and walked over to the cabinet in the living room where I had a box sitting next to my Eugene Foote CDs _The one place I knew she'd never look_ Walking back over to the table, I moved the chair and got on one knee "Let me have the honor of doing that"

"I…I don't do rings" Cristina stammered, her face expressing a million emotions "Burke I don't need a piece of paper to shout it to the world that I love you, you and I both know I do."

"Let me have the honor" I simply repeated, grabbing her hand into my own, looking deep in her eyes for a reply

"I don't do big things, I don't do dresses, I don't wear rings. Justice of the peace, us, Derek and Meredith that's it" was her reply, as I just looked at her once more. If I agreed was he going to say yes? Was she just testing to see what I'd say, but was planning to say no anyway? It's too late to back up and rethink this now.

"Okay"

"I'm not wearing a ring" she repeated, as I got up from the floor and put the box on the kitchen table

"Okay. So what does this mean?" Slowly standing up from the table, she smiled and placed her arms around my neck.

"Okay then. I guess I can squeeze being your wife into my tight schedule of being the absolute best."


End file.
